The things we do for friends
by pink calalily
Summary: Being the guy he is Callen goes to meet Sam and Michelle instead of going home, they are important to him. Reaching the restaurant he knows that the things we do for friends card is in play. He stays so as not to hurt this nice woman but in the end he knows its time to come clean to they lady next to him and to his team. *edited


**My way of fixing the last episode since I didn't like the end. **

** So I had to fix this as I was trying to rush and missed a few things I guess. Let me know what you think. I think I got it all but you never know. Thanks again for the constructive help!**

**I own nothing in regards to NCIS: LA**

**Just my mistakes **

The things we do for our friends

Knowing Sam had set him up he was polite and had dinner with Jo, but his thoughts kept straying to another red-headed. With his thoughts drifting more and more to her as the evening went. The conversation was good and Jo seemed to be a wonderful woman. What Sam neglected to see what that he didn't need help. So as dinner wound down and the check came he paid for dinner. Walking Jo to her car he decided he would just let her know his status.

"I had a great night thank you for staying." He started

Jo having seen how distracted he was off and on during the night she commented.

"You're welcome I know I hate eating by myself. Callen I know what happened tonight was a surprise to us both, I would like to say that I would love to see you again, but you seem to be here only to be nice."

He is a taken a little off guard but he smiles a soft smile.

"I didn't want to be rude and you are a wonderful woman. What prompted Sam was he thinks I am still alone. I am in a new relationship, matter of fact we just put that label out there on the table between ourselves. We haven't told anyone because we both have issues and want to make sure we know where we stand before bringing in the rest of the world."

Jo is smiling and leans into kiss him on the cheek before saying.

"Well I will wish you luck and I won't spill the news to Sam or Michelle. Good luck with you relationship Callen."

"Thank you for understanding. Goodnight." He says and he closes the door to her car after she has climbed in.

Watching her drive away he takes out his phone to send a text.

On my way – G

Walking to his car he hears his phone ping

Ok I'm still up. What did Sam and Michelle want to talk to you about? – N

Groaning because they were going to have to talk about this issue, he thought about how to answer that question. While he was thinking about it his phone pinged again.

No answer means you are thinking which means they set you up! – N

Laughing at how fast her brain processed things, he knew he had to answer before she went a little farther.

Yes they did – G

Having gotten into his car while he had thought more on the issue at hand, he pulled out of the parking lot and drove to her neighborhood.

Knocking on her door he waited till she answered.

"Hi" she whispered

"Hi"

"So come in its late and we wouldn't want my neighbors to get worried."

Passing her as he walked in he notices she is in her boy shorts and a tank, this doesn't hide any of the bruising from today. Knowing she is okay but acknowledging the outcome could have been different, he stops and reaches for her. He knew she would have bruising but the bluish purple that was already showing told of how deep these bruising was. Seeing this he feels guilt creep up on him, he should have canceled with Sam or at the very least made the night shorter by just having a drink instead of the meal to spare the woman's feelings.

Wrapping his arms around Nell, he breathes in her clean sent.

"Sorry I went out, wouldn't have gone if I had known."

"I know and it's okay."

"Maybe we should at least let Sam in on the secret so we don't have a repeat?"

"We can do that G."

Squeezing her just bit harder into the hug, he feels her stiffen and hears her groan.

"Sore?" he ask

"Yes, I'm just a bit sore and bruised."

"How about a massage?"

"Yes PLEASE!"

Chuckling he gets the massage table out of the closet. There are benefits from being and insomniac you get to expand on things you had to learn for field work. So online videos and book ready on massage was one of the many things he was good at, he could probably take a test or something and become certified. Helping Nell up on the table he gets a peek at the rest of her body seeing more of the bruising he knows his touch has to be extremely gentle.

Grabbing the almond oil he warms up the oil on his hands and starts to gently rub Nell's sort shoulders. Soothing her bruised body he smooth's his hands gently but firmly over her soft skin careful not to hurt her more. After about 30 minutes he senses she is completely relaxed and asleep. Covering her with a blanket he leaves her there while he cleans up. After putting away everything but the table which still has a sleeping Nell on it, he quietly walks over reaching down he gently rolls Nell over keeping her wrapped in the blanket lifting her sleeping form into his arms he moves into her room laying her down on her bed.

Walking to the door he looks back softly smiling at the sleeping for he knows he has a phone call to make but can't help the need to look back.

In the living room he dial the number he needs to make this phone call. Waiting for the ringing to stop he thinks about how to approach this without pissing his partner off.

"Hello" comes the roughed voice woken from sleep

"Sam" was all he had to say with that tone for his partner to sit up and pay attention.

"G I know how pissed off you are, but it was for your own good! You can't stay single for the rest of your life!"

"Your right Sam, but what you don't know or don't think I'm capable enough to do is find someone on my own. I ended up coming late to someone else because I was under the assumption that this had to do with you and Michelle. Now I appreciate that you are all worried about me but I'm doing just fine on my own in the dating department."

Just as he was taking a breath Sam intervened.

"Wait you are dating someone? Why haven't we met her we would never have gone to this extreme if we thought you were with someone?"

Before either could say anything else a scream rent the air.

"What the HELL is that?!" Sam shouts

Just as he says "I have to go!"

Hanging up and placing the phone back in his pocket he moves back into the bedroom coming through the door he sees Nell still wrapped in the blanket fighting with all she had.

Reaching her he said her name.

"Nell."

"Nell!" in a stronger whisper.

Nell jerks awake just as another scream escapes.

Reaching for her again he climbs on the bed encircling her in his arms he rocks her back and forth until she calms.

"Callen, I don't know what to do about these nightmares! I haven't had them like this before."

"Nell you just literally fought for your life. You are going to have them. I'll be here no matter what, no more surprise dates from Sam. I did talk to him by the way."

Nell looked up at Callen

"You told him you were with me?"

"No I told him I missed coming home with someone because I was doing him a solid by showing up to a dinner for him and Michelle, only to have surprise date that I had no need for."

"Oh….."

The unsure sound of her voice prompted him to explain.

"I wanted US to tell him or them as it were when we were ready. If you want to tell him we will, I just want this decision made together."

Before she could answer his phone sounds than hers. Looking at each other they know they will have to move into work mode.

"Let's go!" Nell urges

"Together Nell, I want to tell them all together."

"You're sure?"

"Nell I love you and after today I could have lost you to a psycho. Then had to endure matchmaking attempts. Yes, I'm sure."

They both run to his car in the clothes they left OSP in earlier that day racing along the road of LA to the mission.

Walking in hand in hand they ignored everyone's looks as the parted at the stairs. He watches Nell walk into OPS, the heads to wardrobe to change out of the suit from dinner.

Hetty having seen the PDA in her mission walked into wardrobe.

"Mr. Callen how was your dinner? I do hope we did not interrupt it."

"No Hetty I was home when you called."

Hetty let her eye brows raise.

"You were home? Then how did you and Ms. Jones end up arriving together?"

Having figured out the answer to this question already Hetty wanted to see what he would say.

Eric's whistle gives him an out to not answer her. He gives Hetty a look as he walks away.

"Gotta go."

Sighing Hetty fallows the team up to OPS.

Before Eric can start the briefing he steps in front of the large screen, taking a big breath, rolling his shoulders he starts to talk.

"I know some of you have this need to make sure I am not alone in my private life. I want to reassure those of you involved in my surprised date tonight that it isn't needed."

Eric, Deeks and Kensi all looked confused while Sam and Hetty had their poker faces on.

Nell stepped up to Callen and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders he continued.

"I have had some great success in finding someone I care about and love. So for all of you worrying please stop. Nell is more than capable in taking care of me."

The occupants of the room were shocked, the slacked jaws of the two junior agent and Eric were evidence of just how unprepared they were for this revelation. Hetty seemed to get more reserved and Sam struggled with the knowledge that he had not seen the development that was right in front of him.

Leaning down Sam whispered "Did you know?"

Hetty looked up at him and responded "I told you he wouldn't like it."

Hetty in her way had known about this relationship from the start but felt it was not her place to reveal and secret, hence the help with Sam's plan if for no other reason than to push these two into telling everyone so she could congratulate them.

"Well congratulations to the two of you."

She briefly smiled and the looked around "Now we have a case, Mr. Beal go ahead."

As the debriefing continued he and Nell slipped back into work mode knowing that they were together the team knew, Hetty knew and life would continue but would be richer because they had their family.

**Okay I am a shipper as I love Callen and Nell so I felt the need to fix the episode. However I am also a realist and know from experience that sometimes we don't get what we want when it comes to our favorite shows. I will hazard a guess (but would to complain on bit if my guess is wrong) that we will be seeing a repeat of "Jo" in the coming episodes. I however will not be writing about her except in the same way as in this story, as a footnote to get to where I want these people to be. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this one shot. R&R please I love feedback it allows me to fix any mistakes and know whether I'm headed in the right direction.**


End file.
